Quiet Moments
by codexus
Summary: In the midst of the shadows pervading the Kingdom, a small flicker of light burns for two she-wolves with the birth of their pup. Based on The Missing Light series by Blixemi.


"You did a wonderful job, Demi."

Eyagra smiled proudly, looking down upon the new mother with a single pup cradled delicately in her paws. A daughter. The she-wolf's golden eyes raised to meet her own, catching the soft glow of the torches and seeming to glitter like the purest sunlight dancing across the surface of a pond. They were tired, yet sparking with the most life that Eyagra was sure she'd ever seen there. Love, pride, and other untold emotions swam within those brilliant irises.

"I couldn't have done it without you, my dearest Eyagra." Demētēr – Demi – spoke, prompting a rush of warmth to spread beneath her fur, bestowing her cheeks with an invisible tinge of pink. Wordlessly, she settled down beside her most cherished companion and nuzzled her.

She was grateful that the delivery had not been too difficult for Demi. There had been some initial concerns when she'd entered labor a week earlier than expected, but the Kingdom's medical staff were the best that could be found anywhere. They certainly weren't inclined on losing a potential heir to the throne to negligence. Eyagra had been right there by Demi's side through each tense hour, rejoicing when the whimpers of a new life finally filled the room. Once the nurses had confirmed that both mother and child were doing well, she'd readily dismissed them to allow for a bit of privacy.

They drew back mutually, Demi's gaze lowering once more to behold the tiny creature tucked between her paws. Eyagra did the same, observing the slumbering chestnut pup with a fresh surge of affection filling her heart. She was darker than her mother, yet shared many of the same features. Her coat that gradually lightened, a similar birthmark at the corner of each eye.

"She's so beautiful…" Demi murmured, as though the quiet words were a secret meant only to be shared between the three of them.

Eyagra's smile grew more tender.

"Just like her mother."

A contented lull descended upon them as they simply drank in the peace of the moment. For this small instance, everything felt right. There were no worries of what the future might bring, nor the usual concerns that often plagued them to disturb their thoughts for now. The silent serenity could not remain forever, of course, no matter how much they might wish it so, and Demi was the one to eventually put it to an end.

"What do you think we should name her?"

Eyagra blinked several times at this in bewilderment. She stumbled over her words as they flew free from her muzzle, her accent weighing on them heavier than usual.

"You…You want me to-?"

A crystalline laugh cut her off, prompting her to look curiously at Demi. Mirth played on those delicate features she'd grown to love, purely displaying good humor and not the mockery she often received from others, but never from the kind she-wolf.

"Of course," Demi reassured, lingering laughter still evident in her tone. "She's your daughter just as much as she is mine."

Her heart fluttered nervously as she stared down upon the newborn, feeling the full consequence of such a responsibility placed on her shoulders. How could she ever name such a perfect little thing? Eyagra didn't feel worthy of the task. And yet, Demi had entrusted it to her to christen her – no, _their_ daughter.

"Well…hmm…" She contemplated the request for a minute, ultimately coming up with only one suggestion. "I suppose I have always found the name Blythe to be pretty."

Blythe, a term akin to happiness. It was all she wished for the pup to know as she grew, the desire originating from deep within her being. She would do everything within her power to fulfil that longing for her little one's complete happiness, even though rationally she understood she could never ensure it entirely.

"Blythe…"

The musing whisper from her beloved made her ears twitch. She watched as Demi lowered her head to briefly press her nose to the little pup's head lovingly.

"Hello, my darling Blythe. Welcome to the world…" The words, spoken quietly as the flapping of a moth's wings by Demi, kindled a lasting warmth in Eyagra's chest.

However, after the sudden bit of attention from her mother, Blythe began to wake. She squirmed, whimpering pitifully and unsuccessfully attempting to rove about, apparently in search of something.

"It seems she's hungry," Demi chucked. She felt the side of that slender muzzle against hers for a moment, their eyes locking once more. "Would you mind trying to get her to nurse?"

Eyagra nodded, though she hesitated at first. It seemed impossible to pick up such a miniscule thing as Blythe without hurting her somehow. But after a bit of reassurance from Demi, along with some gentle teasing that the pup wasn't going to "blow away like a dandelion" the moment she touched her, she was coaxed into carefully picking her up in her jaws. The new mother rolled on to her side, allowing their child to be set beside her belly, where Blythe soon latched and began feeding impetuously on milk.

"She's a strong one, that's for sure," Demi grinned, and she found herself humming in agreement. Blythe _would_ be a strong one. It was apparent in every little movement she made. She was a fighter.

Soon, Eyagra lay back down beside the other she-wolf. Her tail covered over Demi's, their bodies forming a sort of protective circle around Blythe. She sighed in contentment, breathing in her lover's scent. Nosing her way into the ruff of Demi's neck, her eyelids closed just long enough for a few heartbeats to pass. Then, she found those beautiful golden eyes again and met them with a seriousness in her own.

"You and Blythe…the two of you are the most precious things to me in this entire world." Emotion welled in her throat, the beginnings of tears blurring the corners of her vision temporarily. They sprung from the sheer joy that was threatening to burst from her chest. "I love you so much, Demi. And I will do everything in my power to protect you both for as long as I live."

Wetness glistened on her cheeks, dampening Demi's fur when she tucked her head beneath her chin.

"I love you too, Eyagra. And I'll give my every breath to protect you and Blythe as well."

She relished in Demi's touch, but conceded to the fact that she needed to let the poor dear recover a bit before the inevitable entourage came in to meet Blythe. Including the _father._

"Rest, love. I will be here when you wake." Eyagra soothed, encouraging her to lay her head down.

Demi drifted off without protest, leaving her alone with her own thoughts. It was impossible to tell how long it would be before they were disturbed, but she would enjoy the unfettered togetherness they shared for as long as she would be allowed. The old fears of the imminent dangers facing them began to plague her mind, but one glance at tiny Blythe stilled them temporarily. The time for that would come. For now, they were safe. For now, they were a _family_.


End file.
